A Raccoon Love Story
by Christian Fangurl
Summary: Life is going well for the hedgies, and it gets even better when RJ gets reunited with someone special from his past. And he meets someone new who eventually becomes the most important person in his life. But when Vincent comes back, RJ will do everything he can to save the ones he loves... but will he pay the price? Pairing: RJ/OC. No Slash, my first OTH fanfic. Rated T for blood.


**Hi everybody, I'm new to the Over the Hedge section, but I have written several other fanfics, and I've been working on this one for a while, and I finally finished it the other day, so I'm posting the first chapter! If you're an Ice Age fan, you've probably seen or read at least one of my Ice Age fanfics. I'm about to finish another Ice Age one, and I've trying to re-write one. This is my first Over the Hedge fanfic, so please go easy on me; I'm not really that good a writer, but writing is one of my passions. My other passions include fish and marine mammals (I'm going to be a marine biologist one day), the Sims 3, Ice Age 3 and 4 (I have a crush on Buck), and other movies such as this one and Cars and Cars 2. I haven't updated my profile in a while, but I plan to do that soon. So anyway, enjoy the first chapter of "A Raccoon Love Story"!**

The sun shone down on the little patch of woods in the middle of El Rancho Camelot, shining its rays on the little animal family as they planned another raid of the humans' houses.

It was the middle of July, and RJ and Verne (mostly RJ) were planning a massive raid of three different houses in the same day.

"RJ, are you sure this is going to work?" Verne asked.

"I'm 99.9% sure, Verne. "

"Well, I guess that'll do."

RJ turned to the other animals and said, "Lou, Penny, Stella, do you think you three can handle the diversion?"

Lou said, "Will do, RJ."

Penny and Stella nodded.

RJ continued, "Ok, while those three are diverting the humans' attention, the rest of us will get the food loaded on the wagon. It's gonna be the same routine every house. Got it?"

Everyone said, "Yeah" or "Yes, RJ."

"Alright, let's move."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a woods about a mile away from El Rancho Camelot, three best friends were just waking up.

Cindy, a dark brown raccoon, opened her hazel eyes, sat up in her make-shift pine-needle bed and yawned.

She stretched her arms and peeked out of the little hollow log her and her friends were in.

She realized that the sun was already high in the sky and groaned.

They were supposed to be up and leaving by sunrise!

She turned to her best friends and gently shook the shoulder of another raccoon and said, "Rita, get up, we slept late!"

Rita, a light brown raccoon that was exactly Cindy's age, opened her green eyes, sat up quickly and said, "What?! What time is it?"

Cindy reached into the little bag they had brought with them and pulled out a small wristwatch that had been given to Cindy before her mom died.

"Uh… 12:30."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Nope."

"Ugh."

Cindy looked at her other best friend, who was still sleeping, sighed and said, "Time to wake the bomb."

Rita said, "Yeah, really."

Cindy sighed and walked over to her friend and said, "Carla, get up. Carla. Carla?"

No response.

Cindy kept trying to get her up with no success.

Finally she got impatient and yelled, "CARLA!"

Carla, a pure white weasel with stunning blue eyes jumped up and yelled, "AAH!"

She turned to Cindy and said, "How many times have I told you not to wake me up when I'm dreaming?!"

"How was I supposed to know you were dreaming?"

The two continued bickering until Rita stepped in and yelled, "QUIET!"

Cindy and Carla stopped arguing and looked at Rita.

Rita said, "I'm sick and tired of you guys arguing! We've gotta get a move on if we want to get there soon.

Carla said, "Alright, but remind me again, what is this place we're going to called?"

"El Rancho Camelot. It's a suburban neighborhood, whatever that is. I just know humans live there."

Carla huffed and said, "Why did your brother have to pick a place like that to live?"

Rita said, "Carla, I haven't seen him since I was eight. Try being a little sympathetic for once in your life."

"Whatever."

Rita rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, we gotta go."

The three friends went out of the hollow log and started heading towards El Rancho Camelot.

**So, I hope you liked it! The sequel to this fanfic is not going to be in the Over the Hedge section; it will be in the Over the Hedge/ Ice Age crossover section! But I haven't started writing the sequel yet, so it'll be a while. Please review! :)**


End file.
